


A moment alone

by Nola_1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Idiots in Love, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: Beca and Chloe irrevocably change their friendship one night, but are they given five minutes to try and figure out what it means?Well yes, but when they do they end up getting...distracted.





	A moment alone

**Author's Note:**

> A little (long) one shot to try and refresh my brain for Groupie Love. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

The Bella’s had all spent the evening camped out in the living room of their home eating takeaway, drinking copious amounts of cheap wine and reminiscing over their time together. Evenings like this had been happening more and more frequently as their final year progressed at what felt like warp speed.

Beca had been watching Chloe closely (as usual) and became concerned that when even the ‘Muffgate’ incident, which had caused Chloe so much stress at the time, brought a nostalgic tear to her eye.

“Is it time to get you to bed?” Beca asked the redhead, using Chloe’s sadness to cover up the fact that she herself was teetering on the emotional side of drunk too and if she was going to allow herself to be affected by anything they’d spoken about this evening (which she’s not saying she would), she’d much rather do that in the comfort of her own bed, alone.

Chloe simply nodded, eyes glassy and sad pout set firmly on her face. The other girls left bid the two of them goodnight as Beca rose her from her seat across from Chloe and held out her hand to the other girl, pulling her to her feet. Chloe immediately wrapped an arm around Beca’s waist; Beca slinging her own across Chloe’s shoulders.

Once they reached Chloe’s door, Beca tried to excuse herself to her own bed because of how tired (read: emotional) she was, but Chloe caught her hand in a death grip and pleaded with her to come in for just ten minutes. Beca had learnt a long time ago that you don’t say no to those eyes. Ever.

So the two best friends found themselves lying side by side on Chloe’s small bed, Chloe turned to face Beca with her right hand under her face, Beca lying flat on her back facing the ceiling.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Chloe eventually whispered, her words breaking the tense silence that had surrounded them, the words Beca didn’t want releasing for fear of her own emotional response. However, she figured if it was going to happen around anyone, Chloe would be best person to have an emotional meltdown with.

Without turning or meeting her eyes, Beca reached out for Chloe’s left hand in the space between them with her own and squeezed, “You won’t ever lose me, dude. I swear.” Beca was doing a great job so far of making sure her voice didn’t crack.

Chloe. Not so much. “I will,” she sounded defeated, “You are so spectacular, Beca Mitchell, and the world is going to quickly realise that and you’ll become rich and famous and I’ll...I’ll be left behind,” Chloe’s voice broke at the end, and it was enough for Beca to stop avoiding her eyes.

The younger girl immediately rolled to face Chloe, their hands still clasped between them. Beca’s heart clenching at the glistening eyes and distraught face of her best friend, “Chlo, listen to me,” Beca tried to sound firm and even, but she wasn’t sure she was really nailing either, “Who I am now, is pretty much all down to you – ”

Chloe scoffed, “I can’t take the credit for that,” she interrupted.

“You can,” Beca confirmed, “I was pretty unbearable before I met you,” she spoke with a small smile, warming as Chloe let out a watery laugh.

“I never thought you were unbearable,” Chloe reassured, her thumb running across Beca’s knuckles.

Beca rolled her eyes, “I know, because you made me better. You always have done. You’ve encouraged me and been patient with me and never given up on me when I’ve been an asshole. You’ve made me who I am now,” Beca knew she was too drunk and wouldn’t usually say these things, but Chloe was looking at her like she needed her to say it and so she found that she couldn’t stop, “So, if you’re saying that you don’t wanna not be with me for whatever happens next, that’s great. Cos honestly, I’m not sure I know how to be me without you now,” Beca finished with her own shaky smile.

She wasn’t sure if what she had just said was good or bad because Chloe was looking at her strangely. Differently than Beca had ever seen her look at her before.

The silence stretched on so far that Beca felt her skin start to itch and she had to break it, “Is that ok?”

Chloe’s strange look softened into a smile then when she noted the panic in Beca’s eyes, “Yeah,” she confirmed quietly, and Beca could feel the very gentle movement Chloe made to bring her body closer to Beca’s so that their noses were almost touching.

Beca’s breath hitched, due to the proximity and the fact that Chloe’s eyes flickered down to her lips for the briefest moment, “Is this ok?” Chloe whispered.

Beca felt the words ghosting across her lips and her brain scrambled. She wasn’t even 100% sure what Chloe was referring to, but at the same time felt that it didn’t matter what; that in that moment she would give Chloe whatever she wanted. She took a good guess.

With a small nod, Beca pressed forward gently, her nose brushing Chloe’s. She watched closely as Chloe’s eyelids fluttered shut and then did the same as she lifted her head slightly from the pillow and angled herself right a couple of inches to press her slightly parted lips to Chloe’s waiting mouth.

Chloe’s immediate sigh was enough to quell the panicking part of Beca’s brain that thought she might have misinterpreted the entire situation, but her heart still hammered in her chest.

After a couple of startling moments of stillness, both girls increased breathing the only sounds providing any cadence to the room, Chloe sprung into action, disentangling her left hand from Beca’s to instead wrap it around the other girl’s waist, drawing their bodies flush together. Beca separated their lips and Chloe felt her stomach drop, thinking it was over, but then she felt hands grasping at the opening of her button down shirt and Beca was moving onto her back and drawing Chloe on top of her.

Both girls opened their eyes; flushed and breathless. Chloe looked down to see an adorable, silly little smile on Beca’s face as the younger girl lay waiting beneath her and she fell. Swooping down, Chloe captured Beca’s lips in a series of kisses as they continued to separate and come together, changing the angles of their heads, finding and kissing every inch of each other’s mouths. Chloe still lay on her side next to Beca’s body, leaning over with her upper half to kiss her, their chests pressed together.

Beca’s hands found Chloe’s hair, blunt nails scraping, eliciting an immediate response as Chloe bit down on Beca’s bottom lip with her groan, the gasp it caused Beca allowing her to lick into the younger girl’s mouth.

Chloe had pushed herself up with her right palm pressed into the mattress. Her left hand skated up Beca’s left side, hand splayed until she reached the underside of Beca’s bra and her fingers curled. Beca’s back arched as she gasped against Chloe’s mouth. Chloe moved with her – separating their mouths but keeping their foreheads pressed together.

Beca was grateful for the chance to catch her breath, but she didn’t want Chloe to pull away fully. Her right hand remained in Chloe’s hair, gently holding her in place while her left curled around Chloe’s back. The two best friends’ eyes met; silent questions (Chloe) and even more silent panic (Beca) filling the spaces left by their lack of words. Chloe opened her mouth, as if about to say something whilst trying in vain to re-fill her lungs with air. However, Beca’s hand clenching against the side she’d wrapped it around stopped any words from forming.

Instead, Chloe’s lips drew into a melancholy smile before she pressed down and against Beca’s mouth again. She felt the fingers in her hair flex and the chest underneath her surge up, trying to fuse with her own body. She allowed Beca’s hold around her waist to twist them so that Chloe was lying back on her side on the bed, legs now also intertwined.

With both girls now laying on their sides their kisses moved like waves; starting as languid, lazy presses of lips against one another, rising and surging into deeper, more desperate tongue filled kisses where hands lapped against each other until the waves crashed to the shore and everything fizzled for a moment, mouths maybe even separating for a brief period or remaining still and open against each other as both girls caught their breath, before coming back together and starting the cycle again.

Beca had no idea how long they had been kissing, but she felt her movements become more sluggish; her arms - no longer seeking out skin to touch, more warmth to cling to and her eyelids remaining closed not just because they were kissing, but because she didn’t have the energy to open them.

When Beca awoke, with no idea how or when she’d fallen asleep, she was immediately invaded with a face full of hair and a nose pressed against a warm neck with the lingering scent of perfume. Somehow they had fallen asleep with Chloe flat on her back (how she comfortably slept, a position Beca thought and vocalised was bizarre on a number of occasions), with Beca curled into her side, face pressed into her neck and right arm and right leg slung over Chloe’s body. They were both still fully dressed.

It wasn’t light outside, but Beca could feel the beginnings of her hangover waiting in the wings to hit her fully. She contemplated getting up and going back to her own room to try and avoid any potential awkward situation, but then she felt Chloe’s right arm around her waist pull her in and the older girl pressing a kiss into her hair with a grumbled, “Stop thinking, you’re making my brain hurt,” and Beca did as she was told, drifting off into another fitful slumber.

*

The next time Beca woke up, she was alone. Alone and completely freaking out. Initially she wondered if the end of the night before had been a dream. She was in Chloe’s bed. That wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary, though. And ok, if Beca were totally honest with herself, it wouldn’t be the first time she had dreamt of red hair and pink lips and woken up confused and...aroused.

Beca, still blinking away sleep, groped around Chloe’s bedside table for her phone, holding it above her head and squinting up at the too bright screen.

Chloe – 07:46

Gone out for a run - knew you wouldn’t be up for ages. Stop freaking out.xxx

Beca’s heart thumped as she read the last line. Definitely not a dream, then. Chloe always knew what was going on in her head. It made her feel a million times better.

Beca – 09:17

I’m not freaking out. Where are you?

Beca settled back into the bed, allowing herself to relax momentarily. If something monumental was going to happen today, she was going to need to be well rested and ready for it. Her phone buzzed back almost instantly.

Chloe – 09:21

Good to know. Downstairs. Got roped into helping with breakfast. Come down, I almost have the bacon exactly how you like it.xxx

Beca bit her lip, smiling at her phone. No one made Beca smile like Chloe did. Even in this situation, with the gravity of what could lie ahead of them, she was still just able to make Beca smile.

Leaving her phone in Chloe’s bed (an excuse to come back, maybe?), Beca realised she had fallen asleep fully dressed and so changed into a pair of Chloe’s sleep shorts and left her tee on.

Padding down the stairs, Beca ran a hand through her hair, grimacing as it snagged on a knot. She heard a cacophony of voices from the kitchen, and when she could pick out Chloe’s, it made her skin prickle.

Beca wasn’t sure if she should have gone and brushed her teeth first, but when that thought entered her mind she immediately questioned herself.

Her feet didn’t pay attention though and before she could make a decision she was stood at the door of the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Chloe dancing backwards around the kitchen island, using a spatula as a microphone as Jess and Amy followed her – all three girls singing along to the radio.

“How ‘bout the way he acts?” Jess and Amy sang together, as if they’d practiced this a hundred times before, which of course they hadn’t.

Chloe’s response was immediate and emphatic, “Oh no, that’s not the way,” she sang, waving her spare hand at the two girls in front of her, “And you’re not listenin’ to all I say.”

Beca felt the soft smile overtake her face as she crossed her arms and leant against the doorframe, enjoying the show whilst the performers had no idea she was there.

“If you wanna know,” Chloe continued, grinning as Amy and Jess immediately came in with the ‘shoop shoop’s’, “If he loves you so,” it was that precise moment that Chloe’s eyes found Beca’s and she blushed, but continued, “It’s in his kiss,” she finished with a pointed look to Beca, who worked incredibly hard to not look away or feel embarrassed.

“That’s where it is!” Amy suddenly appeared in front of Beca’s face, shocking her out of her staring contest with Chloe.

Beca jumped with a start, “Jesus, Ames, good morning to you, too,” she pushed past her friend, intentionally giving her a bit of a firm nudge against her shoulder.

Chloe laughed as Beca settled herself in one of the barstools on the opposite side of the kitchen island to where Chloe was stood, directing her attention back to the griddle full of bacon.

Beca tried not to pay too much attention to Chloe’s lycra running shorts or the way she could see the slope of her neck where her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail.

She was so distracted trying not to be distracted that when she came back to herself Chloe was facing her with an expectant look on her face.

“Ummm, hey?” Beca greeted, unconvinced and a little guilty about having completely ignored whatever Chloe had just said to her.

Luckily, as per, Chloe took it all in her stride, shaking her head with a smile as she slid a plate of pancakes and bacon over to Beca, followed by the bottle of maple syrup.

“Thank you,” Beca's grimace softened into a smile as Chloe then slid a large mug of black coffee across the island, calculatingly slowly.

Beca reached her hand out to meet Chloe and the mug in the middle. Feeling bold for one second, she allowed the four fingers of her left hand to glide over Chloe’s with purpose before settling into the gaps left by the other girls fingers and drawing the mug the rest of the way towards her.

Beca lifted her eyes from where they had been trained on the mug when Chloe’s fingers had twitched in response and she was met with a questioning, piercing blue gaze as Chloe brought the fingers of her right hand, still warm from the mug (or from the contact with Beca?) to her lips. Beca was sure Amy and Jess were still in the kitchen but she couldn’t bring herself to tear her eyes away from Chloe, which she knew was going to look suspicious and raise eyebrows. She knew she needed to try and care more.

However, the way Chloe was looking at her, in a sort of calm awe, was too much to pass up and she simply responded with a soft smile of her own.

 

With Amy in the room, the moment was quickly ruined as the bombastic Australian sidled up to Beca and grabbed the maple syrup so she could pour it into her, ugh, bacon sandwich, “What time are you heading over to Jesse’s?”

“Shit,” Beca cursed, directing her attention towards the ceiling before rolling her neck so she was looking at Amy, “I completely forgot – thank you for reminding me.”

Across the island, Chloe cleared her throat, “Jesse?” She hadn’t heard that name for a while and it didn’t make her feel particularly good.

Beca’s head whipped back round to Chloe, she could imagine where her mind was going, “Yeah,” she confirmed, quick to offer an explanation, “I bumped into him yesterday and he said that he felt that enough time had passed and we should try and be friends and then asked if I wanted to come and hang out and help get their house ready for the party tonight.”

Chloe seemed to consider Beca’s words and all the things her eyes were trying to say and she nodded, forcing a breezy smile onto her face, “That’s great, I know you still wanted to be able to be friends so I’m really glad,” she spoke with a nod before turning back to the stove to start cleaning up, “I completely forgot about the Treble party tonight...we probably shouldn’t have got drunk last night.”

“Psh!” Amy’s response was instantaneous, “We’re in college – we should be drunk right now!”

Chloe laughed as Flo and Ashley made their way into the kitchen, clearly enticed in by the smell of bacon now wafting around the house, “Right, since my work here is done,” Chloe indicated with a flourish to the piles of bacon and pancakes ready and waiting, “I am going to go get showered.”

“You’re not eating?” Beca asked, cursing her full plate of food for not allowing her to follow Chloe straight out the kitchen.

Chloe circled the counter, coming around to Beca’s side as casually as she could muster, her left hand gliding around the counter top as she walked, allowing it to caress briefly across Beca’s lower back when her body stopped the motion from being able to continue until she stopped on Beca’s other side, “I was snacking while I was making it,” Chloe explained, leaning over Beca to snag a piece of crispy bacon from her plate as if by way of example, meeting Beca’s eyes, which were very close to her own, before pulling away with a flourish.

Beca watched Chloe walk backwards away from her with a cheeky smile as she chewed the end of the piece of bacon. She tried to focus on her friends and her breakfast, but was having a hard time not letting her thoughts drift, particularly when she heard the shower on the first floor turn on. Who was she becoming?!

She and Chloe were stuck in some kind of strange in between where they had crossed the boundary of friendship but hadn’t spoken, or done, any more about it. It was starting to make Beca feel antsy. She was just about to barge up the stairs to Chloe’s room when her phone buzzed with a message:

Chloe – 10:32

I’m gonna drive myself mad if we don’t talk really soon.xxx

Beca smiled at her phone. At least she wasn’t the only one.

Beca – 10:34

Me too. I can’t get you out of my head.

Beca knew it was a bold move and a bold message, but she simply couldn’t help herself anymore.

Chloe – 10:35

Come to my room now.xxx

She was pleased to see her message had gone over pretty well. Chloe had literally just got out of the shower.

Beca – 10:37

Are you dressed?

Chloe – 10:38

For now... xxx

Beca let her fork fall to her plate with a loud clatter, blushing as the girls in the room all turned to her, hearing a faint ‘dumbass’ come from somewhere near Amy.

With nothing more than a cursory shrug Beca left the kitchen and ascended the stairs two a time for the most part, her heart hammering once she reached the top only in part due to the cardio undertaken on the stairs.

She reached Chloe’s door and rolled her neck, trying to ease some of the tension as she psyched herself up to knock. Just as she lifted her hand, the door swung open to reveal Chloe, clearly ready to come bounding out of the room in her grey stonewash jeans and white tee, her damp hair tied up in a bun on top of her head.

“Whoa, hey,” Chloe pulled herself back so the two of them didn’t go barrelling into each other. They spent a good 12 seconds just standing at Chloe’s door, staring at each other, the air between them practically crackling with tension, “Do you want to come in?” Chloe eventually asked, her tone unsure.

Beca nodded quickly, stepping into the room and slamming the door shut behind her, “Chlo, I – ” she started, eyes darting in their sockets to search for the right words, which evidently weren’t coming.

Beca ran a hand through the top of her hair, her universal sign of frustration, “God I missed you so much when you left the room just then and now I have no idea what to say to you,” she looked up into crystal clear eyes and sighed.

Chloe felt her stomach drop like she’d just ridden Tower of Terror; a pleasant swooping feeling that carried her forward two steps until she was right in Beca’s space; the younger girl’s eyes immediately falling to her lips.

Chloe opened her mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again. Beca met her eyes, a bemused half smile on her lips and Chloe lost all sense of self-restraint.

Her hands fell to Beca’s hips and walked her backwards until her back pressed into the door. Beca sucked in a breath as Chloe pressed herself close into Beca’s front – so close she could smell the coconut scent of the shampoo the redhead used and the clean fragrance of the lotion she religiously applied after every shower.

“Becs,” Chloe whispered as her head dropped forward and her forehead pressed to the younger girl’s, the hands at her hips holding firm. Beca had no idea what to do with her hands; on arms that were currently just hanging limply by her side. She was trying to focus on taking deep breaths as she lifted her head slightly and brushed her nose against Chloe’s, revelling in the way pink lips curved upwards at the contact.

With a long, slow breath, Beca put some life into her right arm and pressed her palm to the top of Chloe’s shoulder, sliding it up to curve around her neck, her fingers playing with the baby hairs left out of her top knot while her thumb grazed along a smooth cheek, settling at the corner of her mouth.

Chloe immediately turned her head an inch, placing a feather light kiss against Beca’s thumb and in that moment they both lost control, mouths meeting haphazardly in the middle.

Chloe immediately groaned, pressing herself harder to Beca’s front as their tongues quickly became reacquainted, Beca’s left arm curling around Chloe’s waist to hold her close.

The kiss lasted approximately 17 seconds before a sharp knock at the door shocked the two girls apart; breathing deeply. They stepped away from the door and stood side by side staring at it, wondering if whoever was on the other side would go away if they kept quiet.

“Chlo?” a strangled half-sob floated through the door and Chloe’s desire for Beca was momentarily forgotten in favour of concern for Stacie. She wrenched the door open to find the taller girl, red eyed and sad, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her hoodie.

Chloe swept Stacie into her arms and into her room, quietly instructing Beca to close the door as she led the brunette over to her bed. Beca debated quickly whether she meant she should shut it on the way out or all of them in, but quickly made the decision for herself, wanting to make sure her friend was ok.

“What’s going on, sweetie?” Chloe asked softly into Stacie’s hair, the taller girl curled up under Chloe’s chin, both Chloe’s arms around her waist.

Once Beca closed the door she came to sit at Stacie’s other side and wrapped one arm around her back under Chloe’s, providing love and support from all angles.

Stacie sucked in a shuddering breath and lifted her head, smiling sadly as Chloe brushed her knuckles under her eyes to delicately swipe away the tears, “I got into another fight with my mom and she said she wasn’t going to come to graduation,” she spoke through heaved breaths, allowing herself to recline a little into Beca’s embrace. Chloe had always been Stacie’s go-to confidant about her issues with her mom.

“Families suck,” Beca added her two cents as she cuddled closer to Stacie, hooking her chin over Stacie’s righ shoulder as she supported her at her back, pressing the side of her head against her friend’s.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca, “Have you thought about going into counselling?” she quipped, earning a grin from Beca and even a small smile from Stacie as Beca wrapped her other arm around her middle and held her against her front, both brunette’s facing Chloe. “

Am I not helping?” Beca turned to Stacie, who swiped under her eyes with a short laugh.

“You actually are, B. If I’d have known that all it would take was some waterworks to get you all touchy feel I would have turned them on much sooner,” she joked, causing Beca to tickle into her side.

Chloe smiled at the pair of them, “Families can be tough, Stace,” she spoke far more diplomatically than Beca, “Maybe you and your mom need to have a chat face to face – you haven’t been home in a while, have you?” Stacie shook her head, “But regardless, you have your even more dysfunctional family here who always have your back.”

“Sometimes quite literally,” Beca piped up, her front still pressed against Stacie’s back.

Stacie nodded, squeezing Chloe’s hand in her hand lap, “Love you guys.”

“Love you,” Chloe responded immediately, not missing the strange look in Beca’s eyes as she said those words. They desperately needed some uninterrupted alone time.

*

An hour later and Beca and Chloe’s plan to distract and cheer Stacie up had led them into a Youtube black hole where they’d watched old music videos, Beca had shown them some comedians she liked and were currently watching a vlogger try and do her make up whilst totally hammered.

“I don’t see anything wrong with this,” Beca shrugged from her position on Chloe’s right side, who had the laptop balanced on her legs, “This is how you do your make up for most nights, Stace,” she spoke through a sly grin as the girl on the screen added far too much red lipstick to her mouth...and cheeks...and chin. It went really well with her winged liquid eyeliner that looked like it’d been drawn on by a toddler still getting to grips with motor functions.

Chloe snorted from her position in the middle of the two girls whilst Stacie gasped, “Bitch! Aren’t you meant to be cheering me up?!”

She was in fact already feeling miles better, the initial sting of her disagreement having dissipated the more time she had spent with the two girls.

“I’ve used up my nice quota for the day,” Beca deadpanned, eyes glancing to the time in the corner of Chloe’s laptop, “Shit!” she exclaimed, jumping up from the bed, “I’m supposed to meet Jesse in like half an hour and I’m still in my pyjamas!”

“ _My_ pyjamas,” Chloe bristled quietly, and Beca had to bite her tongue to stop herself from asking if the green eyed monster had inhabited the redhead.

Stacie sat up, removing her head from Chloe’s shoulder, “Jesse?! Are you guys getting back together?” Her tone suggested that she didn’t approve of that at all.

“No!” Beca’s response to Stacie was immediate, head immediately turning to Chloe, “I’m not. At all interested in doing that. He wants us to be friends. I want that, too. I don’t want it to be awkward at parties and competitions and stuff.”

Chloe didn’t respond, but Stacie did, “Oh, ok,” she relaxed, “That’s nice. So you staying there until the party later?”

Beca shrugged, “I’ll have to come back here to get ready I guess?”

Stacie nodded, but all Beca could notice was that Chloe was still silent, biting her lip, “Ok cool, I’ll curl your hair if you want?” Stacie offered. Beca knew that meant ‘come and get ready with me because it’s one of my favourite parts of going out’ and, although it made her antsy to sit in a chair for ages whilst Stacie fussed with her hair, she acquiesced easily.

“Of course. I’ll try and be back by 6ish. What are you guys gonna do today?”

Chloe seemed to come back to herself then, turning to Stacie, who shrugged, “How about I take you out for lunch?” she offered, not really wanting to leave Stacie alone today.

“That’d be great.”

Beca watches the exchange with a bit of frustration; she wanted to be having lunch with Chloe today, figuring out whatever the hell was going on between them, “Well,” she sighed, “You guys have fun and try not to think of me making awkward small talk with my ex...”

“Rather you than me,” Stacie scoffed, turning to the bedside table to grab her phone.

Chloe smiled sadly at Beca, mouthing ‘Text me,’ whilst Stacie was turned away.

Beca nodded, trying to flash the most casual smile she could muster in the circumstances where she wished she was the one being left alone in bed with Chloe...

*

Beca could barely concentrate on Jesse; which she knew was unfair. They’d been awkwardly avoiding each other for the last 6 weeks after Jesse had confirmed he would need space to be able to get over Beca before being able to consider being friends. It had seemed that Beca was the only one who had considered the relationship over when she sat Jesse down to talk about it.

Beca wanted them to be friends, because awkward sexual history or not, she genuinely liked him as a person and didn’t want to lose him from her life completely. So she was glad when he had said he would be willing to give the friends thing a go after having some time to come to terms with the end of their relationship – it just rather inconveniently coincided with Beca having to deal with the exact opposite situation at the same time, a friendship that she was considering might be better off being a relationship.

As she let those thoughts simmer whilst Jesse updated her about his applications to production houses in LA, Beca pondered back wistfully to her first year at Barden when she told her dad she’d be leaving at the end of the year... How much simpler her life would have been.

She was pretty sure she was nodding and smiling at all of the appropriate points as she helped Jesse decorate the garden of the Treble house with an array of fairy lights, tiki ornaments, skeletons, turkeys and Christmas trees.

When Beca had asked what the hell the theme of this party was, Jesse had proudly declared that it was the “Amalgamation of every party we’ve ever had party” and Beca had had to laugh. It was ingenious, but the name was stupid.

She and Jesse very quickly settled back into easy banter, Beca eventually getting annoyed at being called short for not being able to hang the Happy: Birthday, Halloween, Thanksgiving banners high enough around the house and settling at Jesse’s laptop to make the most ridiculous playlist she’d ever put her mind to. Monster Mash and Jingle Bells were going to sound insane next to each other.

Jesse plonked himself down on the sofa next to Beca with a thud, earning himself a classic side glare from Beca, which he ignored, instead just lobbing one of the two Capri Suns he’d brought over into her lap, “How you getting on?”

Beca shook her head, “If anyone asks, I had nothing to do with the preparation of this monstrosity,” she warned, half listening to Jesse, half trying to get the fade right between Madonna’s Holiday and Lady Gaga’s Born This Way (Pride flags had featured part of the decoration, too).

“Please,” Jesse reclined himself into the seat, piercing his own drink, “Everyone will know that this mastery could have only been produced by the one and only Beca Mitchell,” he complimented with an easy smile, “So have Residual Heat offered you a job for when you graduate?”

Beca’s brow furrowed and she turned to Jesse, ignoring the mix for the time being, “No. I was kind of hoping...but it’s a lot to expect. I haven’t really allowed myself to dwell on it too much at the moment with everything else going on.”

Jesse’s responding smile was all kinds of encouraging, “You don’t need to worry, Becs. I know this will happen for you. You’re too talented for it not to.”

“Thanks,” Beca responded genuinely, finally remembering her own Capri Sun on her lap and piercing it before taking a drink, “God I always forget how great these actually are.”

Jesse laughed, “Shall we try and make a punch out of it for tonight?”

“Yes!” Beca exclaimed, playlist instantly forgotten, “Let’s do it!”

Jesse leapt up from the couch into the kitchen and Beca could immediately hear the sound of cupboards banging and crockery clattering as he started to make himself busy.

Beca set the laptop inside in favour of following Jesse to the kitchen, pausing as her cell vibrated in her pocket. She had text Chloe about a half hour after arriving at Jesse’s and had yet to receive a response.

Her heart thumped as she instantly retrieved her phone and opening it with excitement – her text to Chloe in the heat of the moment glaring at her in accusation.

Beca – 13:04

This is ridiculous...

Chloe – 15:42

Sorry for delayed response – just got back from lunch. What’s ridiculous?! Do you regret it? Can I ring you???xxx

Oh no. Beca knew her text was blunt and frustrated and it was clearly taken completely the wrong way by Chloe. Damage limitation needed.

Beca – 15:47

Shit, I’m so sorry – that’s not what I meant. It’s ridiculous that we haven’t been able to find any time to talk...alone...

Chloe’s response was instant.

Chloe – 15:50

I agree. Hopefully we can find some time this evening to talk.xxx

Beca knew Chloe was being careful. Her texts were never usually that brief or emoji-less. Beca didn’t like it, and wanted to see if she could change it.

Beca – 15:55

We could try and sneak off alone for a bit?x

She even added a kiss to the end, for effect. Chloe knew Beca never put kisses on her messages and so if she did she meant business.

It took Chloe a little longer to respond to that, and Beca had time to pocket her phone and join Jesse and his noxious concoction in the kitchen.

Chloe – 16:12

I like the sound of that. ;) xxx

Much better.

*

Beca arrived back home just after 6 to the house a hive of activity, as was usually the case before a night out. Four large pizza boxes littered the living room, again as per usual, and Beca thought about taking a slice, but knew she was planning on heading straight to Chloe’s room to see if she could spend at least 5 minutes alone with the older girl. Beca didn’t want her mouth to be otherwise occupied by pizza when she got there, just in case there was the opportunity for her mouth to be...otherwise occupied. She’d grab some later.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Beca’s hopes of Chloe being alone disappeared as she heard the music floating out through her door. The nearer she got, the more clearly she could make out a number of voices in the room and she sighed in resignation, pushing the door open.

“Heeyyyy!” a chorus of voices greeted her as she entered the room with an overdramatic bow and a raised eyebrow.

Beca’s eyes immediately sought out and found Chloe’s, the older girl stood behind Flo jusy finishing curling her hair, “Hey Becs, good day?” she sounded so casual and cool, the intensity with which she was regarding Beca with the only thing giving her away.

“Yeah, it was good thanks. You guys aren’t gonna believe the ridiculous theme of this party,” she told the girls, Stacie and C-R who was also in the room doing each other’s nails.

Stacie looked up, “What is it? It’s not fancy dress right?”

Beca laughed, “It could be if you wanted it to be. I don’t want to give it away.”

“Becs,” Chloe tapped Flo’s shoulder, signalling she was done and then stepped around her to meet Beca who was still stood at the door of the room, “You should get in the shower,” she ushered Beca out of the room with an arm around her back, and Beca sunk into the contact as she found herself in the hallway, Chloe shutting her door behind her, “I’ll go and get you something to eat and a drink – you haven’t eaten yet, right?” Chloe raised a knowing eyebrow.

Beca shook her head with a wry smile, “I haven’t. That would be great, thank you,” she spoke earnestly, her hand not wrapped up under Chloe’s arm reaching out and playing with the ends of Chloe’s fingertips of the hand that lay tucked against her side.

Chloe sucked in a breath, letting her fingers settle in the spaces between Beca’s as she scoured the hallway quickly – noting the doors of the three bedrooms on the first floor closed and the bathroom open and empty.

Gripping Beca’s hand, Chloe gave a gentle tug and Beca fell into her waiting lips with a sigh, revelling in the feeling of Chloe’s lips moving solidly against her own.

The sound of a door opening upstairs shocked the pair apart like they’d been electrocuted and Beca blushed, her the fingers of her right hand coming up to rest against her mouth, “I’m uh,” Beca started, rolling her eyes when the words wouldn’t come quickly enough, “I’m gonna go shower now.”

“You do that,” Chloe grinned, delighted that she’d managed to fluster Beca, “I’ll have pizza, beer and my own personal salon service waiting in my room when you’re ready.”

Beca nodded with a tight lipped smile; turning on her heel to the bathroom. She was totally done for.

*

When Beca returned to Chloe’s room, she was freshly showered and in Chloe’s favourite outfit of hers; her black ripped skinny jeans and the obscenely expensive long grey v neck tee that her dad had bought her from All Saints last Christmas.

It had been her first Christmas spent with her dad in YEARS and he had gone a bit overboard with gifts. Beca had wanted to return the shirt and give her dad the money back, but the look on Chloe’s face when she had showed it to her instantly killed that plan.

Chloe hummed appreciatively as the younger girl sauntered into the room that was now only inhabited by her and Stacie – both ready and stunning and chilling on Chloe’s bed with red solo cups that were probably not filled with water.

Chloe got off the bed, careful not to disturb the tight deep purple leather look skirt that showed off a considerable amount of her toned legs, beckoning Beca over to her dressing table where a plate with three slices of pizza and a bottle of beer were placed.

Chloe placed her hands on Beca’s shoulders from behind and pressed her into her desk chair, her hands lingering at her shoulders, fingers massaging the skin under them briefly before retracting as she met Beca’s eyes through her dressing table mirror with a wink.

“You look amazing,” Chloe tried to pass it off as totally platonic as she carded her hands through Beca’s damp hair from behind, “Just relax and have something to eat and I’ll sort your hair.”

Stacie, engrossed in her phone, looked up briefly, “And I’ll sort your make up once you’re done eating.”

Beca frowned, pretending to hate being preened and given so much attention by her friends. God, her standoffish personality was getting more difficult to maintain by the day.

She was particularly struggling this evening as Chloe’s hands spent a lot more time than was strictly required brushing through her hair, scratching and caressing her scalp, strong thumbs pressing down the back of her skull and down to the base of her neck. It took everything within Beca to not make any noise; her hands gripping the arms of the chair as she fought to keep her eyes from fluttering shut.

Chloe must have been lost in some sort of trance because when she came to her hands immediately flew from Beca’s head and she busied herself finding her curled hairbrush and hairdryer.

Beca was desperately trying to meet Chloe’s eyes through the mirror but the older girl was avoiding her. Beca sighed and raised her beer bottle to her lips. This was going to be a long night.

*

After the delicious torture of Chloe drying and styling her hair and paying far too much attention to the same left Beca squirming in her seat, Stacie being up in her face to do her make up was a welcome distraction.

“I’m gonna go and grab us another drink and tell the girls we’re nearly ready to go?” Chloe voiced from the doorway to her room, catching Beca’s eye and winking as the desk chair was now turned towards the bed that Stacie sat on the side of facing her.

Stacie hummed affirmatively, focused on blending the contouring to the smaller girl’s impressive cheekbones, “Thanks babe,” she muttered, distracted, not missing the way Beca’s eyes flitted to her face despite her trying to remain still whilst Stacie worked.

Stacie pulled away for a moment as she watched Chloe leave the room, waiting until she could hear footsteps on the stairs before turning back to the girl who’s face she held in the curved palm of her hand, “What is going on with you two?!” Stacie hissed, her hold on Beca’s chin tightening, as if convinced she was going to bolt.

“What?!” Beca blanched, cheeks instantly flushing, “What do you mean?!” She knew Stacie would see right through her, especially with her only inches from her face, but she wasn’t going to give in that easily.

Stacie’s eyes turned stern as she turned to her make up bag and retrieved her liquid eyeliner and turned back to Beca, “I’m about to do your eyeliner,” Stacie began, her voice vaguely threatening, “So I suggest you don’t annoy me with any more lies, lest my hand slip...” she tapered off, attempting to look innocent.

Beca looked a mix of shocked, terrified and impressed, “You are crazy,” she began, wincing as Stacie uncapped the pen with her teeth and spat it back onto the bed, “I don’t know what to say!” she defended.

“I’ve been feeling all weirdly riled up all day,” Stacie continued, “And I had no idea why until I paid more attention to how you two were looking at each other and acting when you were together. The tension is almost stifling. Have you banged?!”

Beca screwed her face up, “No, we haven’t banged!” she responded immediately, before biting her lip thoughtfully.

“Ok,” Stacie scanned Beca’s eyes, “Kissed then?”

Beca didn’t respond immediately, which was all Stacie needed, “Oh my god, what – ”

She was broken off as Chloe re-entered the room with a bright smile, stopping short when she realised the room had gone silent on her entry, “What’s going on?”

Beca’s eyes pleaded with Stacie and she caught the almost imperceptible nod, “Nothing. I was just getting sad again and B was trying to buck me up and make me forget about it to just enjoy tonight.”

Beca winced, not loving that Stacie had to use that excuse, but grateful for the change of subject nonetheless and Chloe’s acceptance of it as she came over to the bed and slung an arm across Stacie’s shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

For the rest of her makeover, Beca had to endure Stacie trying to communicate with her with just their eyes, and if she had thought this evening was going to be difficult before, it just got a million times worse.

*

The Bella’s all entered the party together and immediately stopped in their tracks, looking around in pure confusion. “What _is_ the theme??”Ashley turned to Beca on her left, who was looking around the house as if this hadn’t been part of her doing.

Before she could respond, an already glassy eyed, rosy cheeked Jesse appeared before the group with a flourish, “This is every party we’ve ever had, all rolled into one!"

“Oh my god,” Chloe gasped from Beca’s other side, wide blue eyes taking in the room, “This is totally ridiculous,” she was shaking her head with a smile.

Jesse beamed, apparently that was a compliment, “Great, right?”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile back, despite not liking Jesse unfairly, “It is pretty amazing.”

“Come in ladies!” Jesse grasped Beca’s hand and pulled her forward, much to her surprise and disdain – Chloe looking even more unimpressed stood behind her.

Stacie strolled up alongside her and slung an arm around her shoulder, leading them into the kitchen behind Jesse and Beca, “You all good there, Chlo?” Stacie asked around a mischevious grin, knowing exactly why Chloe wasn’t happy.

“Hmmm?” Chloe reluctantly drew her eyes away from Beca to Stacie, “Oh, yeah sure...I’m good. Ready to party!” Her voice lacked its usual enthusiasm, but Stacie knew she’d be much harder to break than Beca.

The girls rounded the kitchen island of the Treble house where Jesse was giving a demonstration about his new Capri Sun punch like some TV chef, which allowed Beca to slip out from under his arm and subtly, not so subtly, inch her way to where Chloe and Stacie were stood.

“Hey,” Stacie greeted, positively beaming by this point, and Beca fought back the blush threatening her face, “Let’s do some shots, shall we?” she offered, hoping that if she got Beca and Chloe lubed up enough with booze they’d relax a little, screw each other and admit they were in love.

She grabbed as many shot glasses as she could find on the countertop and the nearest bottle of liquor, Tequila, pouring out a bunch of shots and passing them out to the girl, Beca and Chloe first.

“To new beginnings!” Stacie raised her shot glass with a wink at Beca, who looked about ready to slap her but chose instead to slam back her shot. The only way to get through this night was inebriated.

The girls mostly dispersed after that; Stacie even catching the eye of a guy who she followed back into the lounge. Beca and Chloe stayed in the kitchen, stood on one side of the island chatting to Emily who had just arrived and was hanging off Benji’s arm on the adjacent side of the island.

As the four of them caught up, Chloe felt a light pressure against the small of her back and whipped her head around to berate whatever asshole thought it was ok to touch her without her permission.

As her head turned to the left, she noticed that it was Beca’s hand that had reached out tentatively, light fingertips pressing into the small of her back, keeping her close.

Their backs were to the sink which meant no one else could see the movement, and Chloe watched Beca’s throat bob in a panicked swallow at her initial reaction, the pressure against her back starting to soften. Chloe didn’t want that.

Trying to regain her focus on the conversation they were having, her own left hand reached out and gently caressed the front of Beca’s thigh through her jeans, trying to reassure her, and she felt Beca’s palm instantly relax and press fully into her back, her thumb rubbing up and down.

It felt really nice, Chloe surmised dumbly. Of course Beca showing her affection felt nice – it was all she’d ever wanted from the younger girl.

With their movements totally obscured by the height of the island, Chloe considered that this evening might be a lot more fun than she originally thought.

*

Well over an hour later, Beca and Chloe hadn’t moved, conversing with various friends as people made their way through the kitchen getting drinks. About twenty minutes ago their positions had changed, though.

Beca’s hand had disappeared from Chloe’s back. Chloe’s heart sunk (although she tried not to let her face show it as she tried to carry a conversation, fairly unsuccessfully, with one of the High Notes.

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath as the hand that disappeared from her back appeared, very tentatively, on top of her own on Beca’s thigh.

Trying not to give too much away, Chloe dipped her head and tilted it slightly in Beca’s direction, her left eyebrow raising in question.

Beca completely avoided her eyes, instead focusing on the conversation ahead of them as she took a deep breath and slid her fingers under Chloe’s, encouraging the older girl to turn her palm over. When she did without question, Chloe continued to watch Beca’s face as she gently caressed her fingers over Chloe’s palm, stretching into the spaces between Chloe’s fingers and holding firm. When Chloe squeezed her hand, she watched adoringly as Beca visibly relaxed next to her.

Chloe returned her attention to their friends, nudging her shoulder gently against Beca’s. The two girls had stood like that, hands clasped together for the best part of an hour before they were accosted by a very drunk Amy and immediately separated.

“Why are you pitches not dancing?!” Amy shouted, clearly forgetting she was no longer in the loud living room filled with music.

Chloe turned to Beca expectantly, who just rolled her eyes with an, “After you,” secretly enjoying Chloe’s excited face as she once again grabbed Beca’s hand, her other on Amy’s shoulder from behind as she led them to the makeshift dance floor in the living room where a number of the other girls were already strutting their stuff.

Chloe bounded over into Flo’s arms who was clearly waiting enthusiastically for her. When she registered the music playing, Chloe quirked an eyebrow over at Beca as the unmistakable (even in spite of the clear dance remix that it had been turned into) All I want for Christmas is You came blasting out the speakers.

Beca simply shrugged, turning to C-R who had already started crooning along in her best Mariah Carey. If there were anyone within the Bella’s able to do this song justice, it was C-R and Beca, and both girls knew it.

C-R held her left hand out to Beca who immediately clasped it with her right with a grin, pumping their joined hands in the air as sang their heart out to the intro.

Beca was drunk, and drunk Beca loved to dance like no one was watching, particularly when loads of people were watching. As the first verse kicked in and the tune took up a more dancey beat, Beca span under hers and C-R’s raised hands until her back was to C-R’s front and she immediately dropped low, C-R’s left hand raised in the air still as she danced so that when Beca rose back up, C-R’s arm fell easily to her left shoulder, her right grasping Beca’s hip as they continued to dance like excited idiots.

Watching from the other side of the dance floor, Chloe couldn’t help the affectionate smile that threatened to break her face. She loved tipsy Beca. When the alcohol in her system loosened up all her limbs and she gave out smiles like it was going out of fashion. She also finally became as touchy feely as Chloe always wanted her to be, so she treasured the moments.

Chloe watched as C-R bent forward to whisper something in the smaller girl’s ear and Beca spun around to face her, her back now to Chloe. Chloe could make out C-R doing the universal symbol for ‘getting a drink’ and smiled as Beca blew her a kiss as she walked away.

Without her brain engaging in the decision, Chloe felt her feet carry herself over to Beca, her right hand coming to rest against her right side just under her ribs from behind, her mouth hovering over Beca’s left ear, “Do you need a new dance partner?” she husked into Beca’s ear, grinning as the younger girl initially flinched at the intrusion.

Recovering quickly, Beca sunk back into Chloe’s body, particularly pressing her ass into Chloe’s crotch, which earned her a totally unexpected groan of approval right in her ear where Chloe’s lips remained, “You’ll do, I suppose,” Beca deadpanned, her own moving hips forcing Chloe’s to work with her.

“Becs,” Chloe’s voice was half shocked, half warning. They were surrounded by their friends. Chloe had intended to tease, but it seemed as though Beca wasn’t in the mood for that.

Stacie chose that moment to come strolling into the living room from the kitchen, stopping as her eyes fell to the two girls pressed together on the dance floor.

To Chloe’s confusion, Beca waved Stacie over to them. The tall stunner positively beamed at being ushered over – appearing in front of Beca quickly. Chloe tried to pull away, to look more casual and friendly, but Beca’s hand came to rest atop hers at her right side and stopped her.

“Stace,” Beca started, grasping the other girl’s arm with her left hand, “Don’t you think you should take all the girls out to the kitchen for a game of beer pong?” she suggested, her eyes trying to convey to Stacie what she was not saying, which was ‘get everyone away so we can be alone for a bit’.

Stacie, obviously a few shots in herself, didn’t twig straight away, “...but I just came back from there,” she said, disinterested, only getting it as Beca raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, “Oooooohhh!” she was so unsubtle, “I will totally get all of the girls away from the two of you for a bit,” she gave Beca an overexaggerated wink, nodding to Chloe before she stumbled over to Flo, Amy, Jess and Ashley, seamlessly removing them from the room.

“What was that about?” Chloe asked as she watched Stacie leave, her body finally relaxing behind Beca’s.

Beca span around in Chloe’s arms, both of her arms looping over Chloe’s shoulders and linking behind her head.

Beca shrugged, an awkward feat given her position, “I thought you were going to dance with me?”

Chloe, whose hands had fallen to her sides, brought them back to drop again to Beca’s hips, “What’s gotten into you?” she asked, scanning Beca’s eyes that were sparkling with mischief and with something else.

Beca started moving, her body pressing closer to Chloe’s, “I just thought it might be nice to have 5-10 uninterrupted minutes?” she asked with a questioning look.

“Huh,” Chloe bit her lip, trying not to explode with excitement as her palms, completely involuntarily, slid up Beca’s sides before curving around and over her collarbone where they remained for a moment, “I definitely won’t argue with that,” she continued, her hands sliding up either side of Beca’s neck as she nudged Beca’s legs apart with her right knee and pressed closer.

Their faces gravitated towards one another until Beca couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore and they slipped shut as Chloe smiled and nudged her nose to the younger girl’s, “I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you all evening,” Chloe whispered against Beca’s face, her eyes flitting down to pink lips.

“Shit,” Beca bit back a whimper, slowly grinding against Chloe’s bare thigh below her skirt.

Chloe hummed, watching the flush rise through the collar of Beca’s tee and the furrow in her brow, “You doing ok there?” she teased, nudging her nose against Beca’s again, who inhaled sharply in response.

Chloe’s stomach flipped as she heard Beca let out what she thought was a soft growl; the younger girl pulling away from Chloe, eyes opening, stare beyond intense.

Without saying a word, Beca held out her right hand, which Chloe took instinctively. “Come on,” Beca tugged on Chloe’s hand, leading her through the throngs of people on the makeshift dance floor.

Once she got to the hall, she scanned around, grinning back at Chloe before leading her by the hand up the stairs. Chloe could do nothing but giggle and follow willingly.

Once they reached the first floor landing, Beca led them to what she was well aware was the spare bedroom of the Treble House, containing a queen size bed for guests and not much else.

She pulled Chloe into the room, slammed the door shut and span around, pressing Chloe into the adjacent wall with her right hand at the centre of her chest.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and bit her lip at Beca’s dominant behaviour, arousal immediately shooting through her, “Come here,” she urged, taking Beca’s hand from her chest and using it to tug the younger girl into her. Her hands found the belt loops at Beca’s hips and pulled her body flush against Chloe’s.

Beca’s hands rose to Chloe’s cheeks and pulled her in. Her mouth sucked in Chloe’s top lip, thumbs still stroking her cheeks as her fingers curved around the back of her neck.

Chloe pulled away to change the angle of her head, her open mouth finding Beca’s at a much better angle so that their tongues pressed to each other’s, Chloe’s arms wrapping around Beca’s waist to hold her close.

Beca pressed harder against Chloe, trying to slip her right leg between Chloe’s but struggling to find the space as a result of Chloe’s very fitted skirt.

Beca huffed out a breath in frustration as her teeth found Chloe’s bottom lip and tugged gently, before her tongue was being caressed by Chloe’s and she felt as though she would die if she didn’t get to touch Chloe. The older girl was not shy about vocalising her enjoyment of Beca’s tongue in her mouth and it was driving Beca crazy.

With her mind racing and the blood pulsing through her veins and down to her core, Beca could only blame her libido for her next actions. She pulled her lower half back an inch whilst she continued to kiss Chloe like, well, like they’d be interrupted at any moment and so needed to make the most of their time.

Her hands dropped down to the outside of Chloe’s bare thighs, palms pressing against overheated flesh. Slowly, her hands slid up until she was grasping the bottom hem of the skirt in both hands, which she held tightly in her fists for a moment as Chloe gasped against her mouth.

That noise was the last straw and Beca snapped, pushing her hands upwards and taking Chloe’s skirt with it. Chloe groaned louder as Beca’s hands slid higher up her thighs, hiking her skirt up around her waist.

Beca was seconds away from the point of no return when the door flew open and another kissing couple came stumbling in.

The sound of the door opening startled Beca, who drew her mouth (unwillingly) away from Chloe’s to blink through the darkness into the doorway where a very sheepish girl and ridiculously excited guy stood.

“Holy shit,” the guy exclaimed, awe-struck.

Beca stood with her hands halfway up Chloe’s thighs, whose skirt was, as a result an inappropriately short length. However, both girls stood frozen, Beca glaring, Chloe out of it.

Beca’s eyes were furious, “Dude, get the fuck out,” she growled, simultaneously tugging down on Chloe’s skirt and pressing against her front to protect her modesty.

“Hey!” the guy sought to negotiate, “I’m sure we can share?”

Chloe grimaced, helping Beca make herself look slightly less dishevelled, “Come on,” she pushed at Beca’s hips with her own, causing her to stumble back, “Let’s get out of here,” she took Beca’s hand this time, squeezing it as they pushed past the skeevy guy who could not keep his eyes off them.

As they left the room, they could hear him turn to the girl he was with and lament, “I just stopped the hottest girls I’ve ever seen in my life from hooking up with each other. I’m basically the worst guy that has ever existed.”

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh, even though Beca was still furious, “He’s not wrong,” Chloe sought to lighten the mood, “We are very hot.”

Despite how frustrated she was, Beca couldn’t help smile at that, turning to Chloe and pressing a lingering kiss against her lips before they made their way back downstairs and into the party again.

*

When the girls all piled back into the Bella house much later the next morning, most made their way to their beds, but Beca and Chloe didn’t make it that far – Beca sinking back into the arm of the sofa so she could recline along the length of it, pulling Chloe by the hand into lying next to her.

Beca was so drunk and had been forced to spend the rest of the night not all over Chloe and so she wanted to waste no more time.

“I’m so glad we’re finally alone,” Beca sounded relieved as Chloe scooted closer to her, forcing her into the back of the couch as Chloe left foot started caressing her thigh, “I can finally do this,” she breathed out a sigh, her right hand disappearing into Chloe’s hair and pulling her into a firm, heated, kinda messy kiss. The resulting loud groan from Chloe as her arm wrapped around Beca’s waist told her she was totally cool with it, though.

So wrapped up in each other, neither girl noticed the clack clack of heels stepping into the room, nor Stacie’s cry of “Amy, don’t!” before they were, for what seemed like the hundredth time, shocked apart from each other.

“Holy shit!” Amy exclaimed, stood between the sofa the girls were curled up together on and the coffee table, “What’s going on here, then?”

Beca, furiously, and a little dazed, looked up to Amy’s face filled with glee as Chloe buried her groan of frustration into Beca’s neck.

“Dude!” Beca tried to sound as annoyed as possible without being too loud and scaring Chloe.

Amy was totally unperturbed, sinking onto the coffee table to better regard them, ignoring Stacie’s own pleas for them to leave the girls alone for now as she stood next to Amy, “How long’s this been happening? Who started it? What’s the sex like?”

Chloe peeled herself away from Beca at that, feeling the smaller girl freeze under her arm. She sat upright and turned to Amy, running a hand through her hair, “Nothing is even happening yet because we haven’t had a chance to be alone for more than 5 minutes to figure it out,” it wasn’t often that Chloe got frustrated, but when it did happen, everyone knew she meant business.

Amy scoffed, “Well I can help with that,” she waved Chloe off as she stood up, finally getting the hint to leave, “You two have been in love since you met, basically. You’ve also both been too stupid to do anything about it...until now apparently. Night pitches!”

Stacie watched Amy disappear up the stairs with a raised eyebrow before making to follow, casting a sympathetic gaze back to the dumbstruck girls on the couch, “Sorry guys, but she’s right. Night, love you both!”

Once Stacie had disappeared from view, Chloe turned back to Beca, smiling down at her where she continued to lie on her back, “So,” she began with a small smile, her hand not holding her upright coming to play with Beca’s hair, “Is it that easy? Have we been in love since we met?”

Beca’s response was instant, “Since the shower, for me at least.”

Chloe’s beaming smile overtook her face as she sank back down, now more on top of Beca than side by side, “You’re all I’ve wanted since I’ve known that you existed,” she felt the weight lift from her chest as she finally revealed her only secret from Beca.

“Remind me to thank Amy,” Beca’s voice came out strained as she felt teeth at her pulse point and hands reaching under the bottom hem of her tee.

Chloe hummed against warm flesh, “You’re not going to remember your name when I’m done with you, let alone anything else,” she promised.


End file.
